


Give Extra, Get Extra

by aestheticfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Business Trip, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, First Dates, Gum Wrappers, Gum commercial inspired, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Memories Darwin in gum wrappers, Moving In Together, Reunion Sex, Sex, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, picnic dates, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticfanfiction/pseuds/aestheticfanfiction
Summary: How did you guys meet?It all started when he handed me a piece of mint gum.





	Give Extra, Get Extra

 

Cas was standing on the stairs outside of the Highschool having a small convocation with his group of friends.

They talked about what they were gonna do after Highschool and what collages they were gonna go to since it was their senior year.

He looked away from his group, glancing at the group next to them, he was made eye contact with green ones. Dean was his name.

Cas smiled, Dean smiled back. He blushed lightly, looking down at his feet to hide it, his smile now bigger.

Then the bell rang.

 

***

 

Cas walked up to his locker.

He put in his combination, taking out his stuff that he needed then putting his backpack inside.

Then he accidentally dropped his binder, his papers scattered all over the ground.

He sighed, getting down to pick up his stuff up off the ground.

"Here, let me help" a stranger said. Cas looked up slightly, he realized the stranger was Dean.

Dean squatted down, picking up the rest of Cas' papers and handing them to him. 

"Thank you" Cas smiled.

Cas took out his gum packet from his pocket, opening it so it would be easy to grab one, holding it out to Dean.

Dean smiled while taking one.

He unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth.

 

***

 

Dean parked his car in front of Cas' house.

Dean had offered Cas ride home from his friend, Charlie's, house.

They had known each other for a while now, you could say they were friends. They hung out at school everyday and sometimes come over each others house on the weekend.

"Thanks for the ride, Dean"

Cas smiled.

"No problem, thats what friends are for, right?" He smiled back. 

Cas took out his gum packet, opening it while offering one to Dean.

He took one, not opening it yet, but moving it between his fingers.

He looked back up, locking eyes with Cas. They starred at each other for a moment, glancing his eyes down to Cas' lips then back to his eyes.

They leaned in close to each other, connecting their lips.

Dean tasted honey and sugar on Cas' lips, Cas tasted apple and cinnamon on Dean's lips.

Dean put his hand on Cas' jaw keeping him in place while their lips moved in sync.

they pulled back, smiling like idiots.

Cas looked at his house then back at Dean.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dean?"

He asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"uh- yeah. t-tomorrow, sure" glancing at Cas then back at his lap.

Cas smiled at Dean's shyness.

he leaned close giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"bye Dean" Cas waved.

"bye, Cas" he waved back.

 Dean unwrapped his gum popping it into his mouth while holding the wrapper. thats when the idea hit him. He grabbed a pen from his glove box and started to draw on the wrapper.

 

***

 

Dean had asked Cas on date.

so they were currently at the park having a picnic.

Dean packed some burgers, chips, soda, and for dessert a slice of pie and a blanket of course.

They laid out the blanket taking out the burgers and sodas. they ate and talked getting to know each other more.

Dean took the last bite of his burger, Cas already finished.

He balled up his wrapper putting it in the basket. 

"Tag, your it!" Cas blurted, tapping Dean then running away.

Dean smiled at how much of Cas' inner kid showed. he stood up dusting off his pants going after his childlike... boyfriend? yeah. boyfriend.

Cas hid behind a tree. he peeked from behind it looking to see where Dean was.

Cas jumped when he felt strong arms pull him from behind. he turned around quickly meeting face to face with Dean.

"Gotcha" he said, pecking Cas a kiss.

 When Dean tried to pull away but Cas pulled him back. Dean smiled and chuckled. putting his hands on Cas' hips pulling him closer.

When they broke apart the headed back to their picknick blanket. 

They laid down on their backs closely next to each other starring at the clouds.

 "look Dean, that one looks like a bee" Cas pointed.

"look Cas, the sky looks like your eyes" Dean pointed, Cas chuckled.

"your such a dork"

They both smiled and laughed then Cas reached into his pocket pulling out his gum packet handing one to Dean.

After they had talked and laughed for a while, Cas had fallen asleep. Dean smiled down at him. pulling out his neatly folded gum wrapper from his pocket bringing out a pen also. starting to draw.

 

**

 

"c'mon Cas!" Dean called.

Dean was waiting for Cas at the front door. it was the middle of winter which is one of Dean's favorite season.

"im coming, im coming" Cas chanted walking toward the front door.

They took each others hands walking on the snow covered grass. the cold air hitting their faces, little clouds of fog coming out from their slightly parted lips.

While Cas is gazing at the white snow Dean bends down grabbing a handful forming it into a ball them smashing it on top of Cas' head.

Cas gasps in surprise turning his head look at Dean. 

"this means war, winchester"

Cas bended down to pick up snow forming it into a ball then throwing it at Dean, running away after.

They ran all over the yard, hiding behind anything that was there.

Dean was currently hiding behind the impala, Cas is lookingand walking slowly around the yard looking for him.

Cas had his back turned so he wouldn't be able to see Dean sneak up on him. Dean slowly creeped up from behind the impala walking up to him quietly.

He grabbed Cas' waist turning him around crashing their lips together.

Cas yelped at the sudden grab being turned around and his lips meeting familiar ones. he was about to smash a snow ball on Dean's head but stopped midair dropping it then wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

When they broke apart they inter-winded their hands and headed back inside.

 

***

 

**_ prom night _ **

 

Dean's had asked Cas to prom, of course, they were standing outside not wanting go in yet.

They were with their group of friends and their dates. Charlie, who came with Dorothy, Benny who came with Bella, and Kevin who came with.. well, nobody.

 Finally they decided to go in.

"Dean, wait"

Dean turned toward Cas confused, "what's wrong?"

Cas smiled, holding out a piece of gum to him.

Dean smiled back popping the gum into his mouth.

"Cas, i'll- uh- meet you inside, ok? i forgot something in the car"

Cas nodded, "but don't take to long" pecking Dean on the cheek then following his friends inside.

When Cas was caught up with their friends, Dean headed to his car. he sat inside grabbing a pen then began to draw on the wrapper.

 

***

 

High school was over and college was over. that's when they decided to move in with each other. 

They were currently unpacking boxes, that somehow turned into an argument.

"No Cas! i want that over here!"

"No Dean, it takes up to much room over there!"

"No- damnit Cas, give me it!"

"Stop Dean!"

"OK! ok! you know what? don't care anymore!" Dean sighed, plopping down on a stable box to sit on, Cas doing the same. 

After a minute or so, Cas pulled out a piece of gum.

"Dean?"

Dean hummed in response turning to find Cas' hand I front of him holding out a piece of gum.

He didn't hesitate to take it and popping it into his mouth. 

Cas scooted closer to Dean. Dean wrapping his arm around Cas, kissing his head. 

"I'm sorry for yelling" they said at the same time. 

They both chuckled interwinding their hands.

"I love you" Dean blurted, rubbing circles on Cas' hand.

"I love you, too"

 

**

 

"I'll be back in a month, Dean. ok?" 

"A month?"

 "A month, I promise" Dean nodded, "it's just a small business trip, i'll be back before you know it" 

 

" ** _FLIGHT NUMBER 93_**

 ** _NOW BOARDING_** "

 

the lady on the intercom announced.

"Well, that's you" Dean said, "i'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, but before i go.." Cas paused, taking out his gum packet handing one to Dean. "here"

Dean took it, popping it into his mouth.

" ** _FLIGHT NUMBER 93_**

 ** _NOW BOARDING, LAST CALL_** "

 

"I gotta go, love you, bye" Cas stammered, pecking him on the lips and giving him one last hug before heading to his flight. 

***

 

** _1 month later_ **

 

Dean waited outside then airport for Cas. today is the day Cas comes home from his business trip.

Dean saw Cas' plane fly in, everybody exiting the plane and hugging their loved ones.

Dean finally spotted Cas, and when they locked eyes Cas had a huge smile on his face. 

Cas was trying to push through people trying to get to Dean as fast as possible. When he finally got through people, he started running towards Dean.

Dean has his hands open, both bodies colliding into a warm embrace that they both missed.

when they broke apart Cas didn't hesitate to smash their lips together.

"God, i missed you" Dean said, breaking the kiss.

"I missed you, too"

Dean smiled, "come on, lets go home" interwinding their hands.

 

***

 

They both fell back on the bed panting, covering their naked bodies with the blanket. 

"Now let's not argue about good sex" Dean chuckled.

Cas chuckled, scooting closer to Deanputting his head on his shoulder. nuzzling his face into Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his his arm around Cas' body pulling him closer.

After a few minutes of silence it was broken with Cas lazily kissing Dean's neck, adding more marks in the process. 

Cas made his way up to Dean's lips catching them in a heated kiss.

Dean hummed into the kissing feeling Cas slowly grind on him "round two?" he asked in between the kiss.

"Well, we do have to make up a months worth" he smirked.

Dean chuckled, rolling on top of Cas.

 

***

 

Cas just got off of work, he dug through his pocket for his keys, his phone ringing in the process.

He got his phone out, not looking at the caller ID pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe" Dean said.

"Hello, Dean" Cas smiled.

"I - uh - have to ask you something, can you meet me at the photo gallery on oak street?"

"Uh- yeah, right now? what's happening there?"

"Yeah now, and it's a surprise"

"ok, i'm on my way now"

"Alright, love you, see you soon"

"Love you, too, bye" Cas hung up getting into his car.

 

***

 

Cas parked his car in front of the photo gallery, getting out then heading inside.

He walked in and there were little white christmas lights hanging on the wall and under them are little picture frames.

It was to hard to see from a far distance so he walked up to the frames to get a closer look. 

The first frame had a crumpled faded gum wrapper with a drawing on it.

The drawing was of two people on the floor picking up papers.

Cas smiled, it was a drawing of Dean and Cas first meeting.

He moved to the next one which was a drawing of his and Dean's first kiss in the impala.

The third frame was a drawing of Dean and Cas' first date laying on the blanket with Cas sleeping on Dean's chest.

He went on to the last frame that filled the wall, it was drawing of Dean and Cas in the snow, foreheads pressed against each other's.

He went across the room to the other side that had more frames on it.

One was a drawing of prom, the day they moved in with each other and when Cas came home from his business trip.

He walked to the last frame on the wall.

He gasped, it was a drawing of Dean on one knee in front of Cas, with a ring in his hand.

He jumped slightly when someone tapped him from behind.

He turned around seeing Dean on one knee smiling with a ring in his hand like in the drawing.

"Cas?" He paused "w- will you marry me?"

Cas chuckled, tears coming to his eyes "yes! of course , Dean!” 

Dean smiled widely , standing up slipping the ring on Cas' finger. Cas jumping lightly with excitement. 

Once the ring was fully on , Cas eagerly wrapped his arms around Dean's neck smashing their lips together. 

"I love you so much , Cas. i tried to do something special for you 'cause i thought you were gonna say no" Dean admitted, breaking the kiss. 

"It's perfect , Dean." Cas smiled, rubbing his thumb on the back of Dean's neck "and why would i say no? we have been together for a long time, since high school, and i'll always love you" 

Dean unwrapped Cas' arms from around his neck , interwinding their hands.

"good 'cause i'll always love you too. now let's go out to dinner" pecking Cas on the lips before leaving.


End file.
